


Dirty Dancing AU

by PcktSprGrl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 16:30:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15976136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PcktSprGrl/pseuds/PcktSprGrl
Summary: Soon the traffic slowed and Lena sat up looking out the windshield for a better view. A large brown sign with white letters was on the side of the road, Kellerman's. So this was it, the latest form of Lena's torture. She might as well get used to it because she was stuck here for the entire summer.They weren't out of the car five minutes before Lex was complaining about something or other Lena wasn't sure. She was too busy looking around and cringing at the guy with the annoying bullhorn.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw a post on Tumblr of drawings for a Dirty Dancing Au. I thought I'd give it a shot. More tags will be added as the story progresses. 
> 
> Characters not mine.

Lena sat looking out the window as their car sped down the highway. The radio played softly as trees passed before Lena's vision.

"And everybody but everybody is in love!" the radio jockey announced in an overly cheery voice and Lena did her best not to gag.

She looked to the others in the car. Her family if you could call them that since no one had tried to keep it a secret, she was adopted and therefore an outsider. 

Lionel drove and stared straight ahead a small smile playing on his lips. Lillian sat beside him her lips in a tight line, hair and makeup done immaculately as if she was on her way to a beauty pageant. Lastly she glanced beside her, to the only one who had ever made her feel welcome.

Lex who sat frowning at his latest project, screw driver in hand. She smiled warmly at him and he grinned at her before handing his project to her.

Lillian heaved a large sigh from the front seat. Lena shook her head solemnly and Lex gave her an apologetic look before tucking everything into the bag at his feet.

Lena slumped back into the seat, slouched down and began swaying her knee back and forth to the rhythm of the song. Lillian sighed from the front seat. 

"Can you sit like a respectable lady?" Lillian asked in exasperation but it came out as more of an order.

"Sorry mother dear." Lena bit back but made no attempt to adjust the way she was sitting.

Soon the traffic slowed and Lena sat up looking out the windshield for a better view. A large brown sign with white letters was on the side of the road, Kellerman's. So this was it, the latest form of Lena's torture. She might as well get used to it because she was stuck here for the entire summer.

They weren't out of the car five minutes before Lex was complaining about something or other Lena wasn't sure. She was too busy looking around and cringing at the guy with the annoying bullhorn. 

Lena rolled her eyes and sighed as the owner greeted her family a little too enthusiastically.  More people throwing themselves at the Luthor name she thought with disdain. 

"Take it easy I haven't got Lillian out for a vacation in years." Lionel quips  and the man smacks Lionel good naturedly on the shoulder. 

"This is Lex, and that's Lena." Lionel introduces them. 

"Charmed. " Lena plasters a fake smile and tries not to sound nearly as disgusted as she feels. 

"Lex is going to do great things in the science field!" Lillian beams.

"And what about you young lady?" the man smiles warmly at Lena who starts to speak before she is cut off.

"Find a respectable man I would hope." Lillian scoffs and Lena shrinks back.

Bored already Lena decided to take a stroll through the expansive grounds of Kellerman's making her way to a lighted building.  Disappearing into a shadow as Mr kellerman berated the staff. 

Rolling her eyes at the instructions to romance the daughters she was about to walk away until she walked in. Lena's breath hitched involuntarily.  

"Well if it isn't the entertainment staff." Kellerman remarked in disgust. Lena stared as the gorgeous blond in tight black jeans and a tank top slung her leather jacket over one shoulder. 

"... But keep your hands off!" the man scolded but Lena kept staring at who was probably the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. 

"You think you can handle that Kara?" a member of the staff remarked and Kara stiffened. 

"You just put your pickle on everyone's plate and leave the hard stuff to me." Kara snapped before walking off. Lena clapped her hand over her mouth as she disappeared into the shadows.


	2. It's Not Scientific

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Earth to Lena." Kara heard a slightly irritated male. She froze and watched the man and woman interacting.
> 
> The woman turned to the man and Kara got a decent look at her. Sharp jawline, high cheekbones, deep green eyes exquisite yet something sad lingered there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Attempting to do both povs. Not sure how well this works.

"Earth to Lena." Lena blinked and looked at Lex in confusion.

"Huh?" she asked and Lex chuckled. 

"I said is there something interesting in the lake or are you suddenly enamored with your own reflection?" Lena scoffed at Lex's question and turned her eyes upward. 

"Come on sis. What's the deal? I know you aren't that into nature." Lena bit at her lip and swung her bare feet just above the top of the water.

"What do you think of love at first sight?" she finally whispered. Lex's eyebrows rose and his forehead crinkled.

"Very unscientific. " he mused rubbing his chin. "What makes you ask? I thought there was no such thing as love." Lex mocks jokingly trying his best Lena impression.

Lena rolls her eyes, "No reason."

"Oh come on. You can tell me. Surely you haven't met someone." Lex shoulders into Lena and she blushes.

"It's no one.."

Lex rubs his bald head before choking. "Please tell me it's not that obnoxious waiter from dinner? What's his name James?"

Lena gags "God no." Lex furrows his eyebrows. "Then who.." Lex starts and Lena turns her head watching a pair of ducks flapping in the lake. 

"Lena.." Lex scolds. "Please not another infatuation with a girl. You know what mom will do to you? She about lost it when the maid found your diaries about Veronica Sinclair." 

Lena's mouth formed a tight line. "Mom." Lena mocked "Couldn't care less about me. As long as I don't do anything embarrassing. Which I do by simply existing anyway."

Lex held his hands up in defeat and surrender. "Ok ok.. I'm not criticizing. I just want you to be happy anyway. " Lex offered looping an arm around Lena's shoulders.  
~~~

Kara kicked at a pebble as she walked along the path leading to the lake. Her black boots look almost tan with the thin layer of dust now covering them. 

She sighed heavily knowing she had people probably waiting for their dance lessons. She scoffed to herself more like shady encounters with rich self entitled brats or worse grabby desperate (or bored?) housewives. 

She couldn't decide which was worse. She stuffed her hands deep in the pockets of her jeans. 

"Earth to Lena." Kara heard a slightly irritated male. She froze and watched the man and woman interacting.

The woman turned to the man and Kara got a decent look at her. Sharp jawline, high cheekbones, deep green eyes exquisite yet something sad lingered there.

Kara swallowed hard as heat rose in her face. "Keep your hands off." Kara repeateded Mr Kellerman's instructions to herself. She watched the pair a moment longer. Just long enough to see him drape his arm around her shoulders. 

For one brief moment she thought how satisfying it'd be to shove him into the lake. But then what? The woman wouldn't want her anyway. At least not for more than a tryst to escape boredom.

Kara shook her head and spun on her heel. Time to get to work. She strode with purpose back to the studio.


	3. Show Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Besides I was just taking in the sights. They're so beautiful by the lake.." Kara trailed off and Lucy studied her closely.
> 
> "I swear if you make the same mistake I did.." Lucy scolds again just as two people come in for their dance lessons. 
> 
> Kara gets scolded and Lena sees her again. With someone else...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk im still terrible at titles lol. But here us chapter 3. Really not sure how long this will go but Ive got several more chapters wrote and it doesn't feel nearly close to finished.

"Kara!" Lucy scolded. 

"What?" Kara asked innocently. "You're late." Lucy huffed. "I've been covering for you. Tell me you weren't down by the lake where you're not supposed to go again?" Lucy tapped her foot impatiently and Kara ducked her head. 

That was all the answer Lucy needed and she threw her arms up in the air. "Fine get fired! See if I care." she growled. 

"Oh you care Luce.." Kara grinned as she wrapped her arms around the shorter brunette.

"Besides I was just taking in the sights. They're so beautiful by the lake.." Kara trailed off and Lucy studied her closely.

"I swear if you make the same mistake I did.." Lucy scolds again just as two people come in for their dance lessons. 

~~~~  
Lena tried to get the obscenely attractive woman out of her mind. Really she did. She snuck to help Lex with his projects. He said nothing but she could tell he knew.

She played croquet and badminton badly. It worked for the most part though some times in the quiet momemts her mind would wander. 

The next time she saw her was under the gazebo.  She appeared in a sharp suit,  shoes shined and suddenly Lena felt her face flush. "Whose that?" she inquired trying to keep the tremble from her voice. Her heart sinking as Kara guided another woman around the dance floor. 

"Oh those are the dance instructors."  her dance partner commented. Lena couldn't help but stare as the couple glided around in perfect unison.

"They're not supposed to be showing off like that.." he said as he clicked his tongue disapprovingly. As if on cue Mr Kellerman made a slashing motion across his throat.  Kara released the woman in her arms and straightened her bowtie awkwardly.

"Well I need to go set up for tonight's activities. Would you like to help?" he asks her and she stammers.

"Sure she would! Right honey?" Lillian  
Says with a smile that passes as friendly but Lena has seen it before, its more menacing than friendly. Lena agrees, if nothing else it gets her away from the family.


	4. Can You Keep A Secret?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What's up there?" Lena asks as she follows a staff member up an unknown path.
> 
> The woman spins abruptly glaring at her. "No guests! Staff only!" she glowers. Lena cringes. 
> 
> "Can you keep a secret?" the woman finally asks and Lena smiles.

Kara spun her partner around the gazebo as she saw the dark haired woman being lead away by a different guy. Odd Kara thought as she craned her neck to see and bumped into another couple.

"Oh I'm sorry." she apologized her face flush with embarrassment and something more she didn't dare name. She cleared her throat and finished the dance with the woman in her arms.

"I honestly don't know what's gotten into you." Lucy scolded as they walked back to the staff area. 

"Kellerman will skin you alive if he even remotely thinks." 

"I'm handling it!" Kara snaps. "Anyway you should talk. Or do you need reminded of your night with James the creep Olsen?" 

Lucy falls silent and stares at the ground. "Gee Lucy I'm sorry. I'm just..."

"Hot for a girl who doesn't even know you're alive?" Lucy finishes. Kara frowns. 

"You always know just how to make me feel better." Kara laughs and Lucy joins in.

"Anyway I won't have to worry about it tonight so can we just have a little fun?" 

"Sure." Lucy grins up at Kara and tucks a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

~~~~  
"What's up there?" Lena asks as she follows a staff member up an unknown path.

The woman spins abruptly glaring at her. "No guests! Staff only!" she glowers. Lena cringes. 

"Can you keep a secret?" the woman finally asks and Lena smiles. 

Her eyes widen when they finally enter and she sees various members of the staff grinding against each other. "Where'd they learn to do that?" she asks. 

"Uh back home in the basements mostly.. You wanna try it?" the woman grins at her and winks. Lena swallows. "I..I don't think my body can move like that." Lena breaths. 

Just then Kara and the unknown woman burst in. Kara's tie and jacket were off and the first few buttons of her dress shirt was undone. Lena's heart beat quickens. They're moving together again and Kara lifts her up as the woman wraps her knees around Kara's waist. "They look good together." Lena muses. 

"Yeah.. You'd think they were a couple huh." 

"Aren't they?" Lena turns to the dark haired woman beside her. "Nah not since we were kids." 

Lena feels hope blossoming in her chest as Kara leaps over hip checking the shorter woman. "Alexxxx what's she doing here?" Kara inquires and Lena shrinks back.

"She's with me.." Alex smirks and Kara studies her appraisingly.  "Come on.." Kara says and grabs Lena's hand. "But..I.." Lena stammers but its too late and she stands unsure what to do.

"Bend your knees.. Yeah like that." Kara soothes as she places her hands on Lena's legs. Lena shivers and stares at Kara's hands. Kara hooks her finger under her chin. "Now look at me.." Lena gasps as she stares into beautiful deep blue eyes.

Her confidence rises and she feels Kara's thigh between her own. "Don't stop looking at me.." Kara says as she moves closer rolling her hips against Lena's.  

Kara takes Lena's arms and puts them around her neck, placing her hands on Lena's hips. Lena bites her lower lip as the heat from Kara's body threatens to consume her. 

_Let me tell you somethin' which one of you girls want me to hold you?   A which one of you girls want me to kiss you?  Which one of your girls wants me to take you out?_

The music blared and Lena felt dizzy from the feel of Kara's body and smell of her cologne. The heat grew between her legs and she started leaning closer but the song came to an abrupt end. She blinked as Kara released her with a smile and walked off the dance floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics is a song.
> 
> Love man - Otis Redding


	5. She Does Too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "For what its worth I think she does too." they both spin to see Winn standing against the rails.
> 
> "How long have you been there?" Lucy asks menacingly.
> 
> "Long enough." Winn replies.
> 
> "If you breath a word of this.." Lucy threatens pointing her finger in his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a few more chapters ready for this I think then the updates might slow down, but we'll see. :)

"Are you satisfied with yourself?" Kara spins to see Lucy leaning against the pole to the porch. Kara shrugs and sips her drink.

"She knows I exist now." Kara comments as she stares into the night sky. 

"Damnit Kara this is serious!" Lucy all but shouts then cringes.

"It was just a dance." Kara sighs. 

"Yeah but you wish it was more." Lucy accuses and Kara stares at her empty bottle. 

"Don't really matter I guess?" she stuffs her free hand in her pocket feeling suddenly small and defeated. 

"For what its worth I think she does too." they both spin to see Winn standing against the rails.

"How long have you been there?" Lucy asks menacingly.

"Long enough." Winn replies.

"If you breath a word of this.." Lucy threatens pointing her finger in his face.

Winn holds both hands up in surrender. "No way I'm tellin. " he promises and both women sigh in relief. 

~~~

"Well. Thought you said you couldn't do it?" Alex smirks as she approaches Lena. 

"Huh? Oh! I guess she's just a great teacher." Lena beams, her face still flush. 

"Mmhmm.." Alex muses.

"What? You don't think she is?" Lena questions defensively. 

"Oh no I definitely do. I'm just wondering. " Alex stops looking intently at Lena. "What else you might like her to teach you?"

Lena splutters indignately. "I need to go." she finally says as she pushes past Alex and out the front door. 

"For what its worth I think she does too." Lena freezes as she hears an unknown male voice and two female voices. She creeps off the porch and down the path. 

"She does too.." Lena hears the man's words echo in her head as she stares at the ceiling in her room.


	6. No Offense

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "She hooked up with James." Alex gags and Lena suddenly feels very ill.
> 
> "Like I warned her not to." Kara murmurs. 
> 
> "Getting involved with self indulgent rich people is always a bad idea." Alex parrots what Kara always says and Kara nods firmly. 
> 
> "No offense." they both say in unison but Lena remains quiet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somehow im not satisfied with this.. More to come :/ 
> 
> Come find me on Tumblr  
> Pcktsprgrl.Tumblr.com

For the most part Lena sees and hears very little from the gang that night. Though she thinks about them all. 

"That grin on your face better disappear or you better come up with a good lie." Lex warns as Lionel and Lillian approach the dinner table.

"Theres my darling boy." Lillian beams proudly. Lena stabs at her salad. 

"Making new friends?" Lionel asks and Lena nearly chokes. Lex pats her back dramatically.  

"She better be making nice with that darling boy. What was his name? Jack?"

Lena cringes. She liked Jack well enough but he wasn't exactly her type and after the third brush off things had been icy at best.

"Oh yes mother." Lena tried smiling sweetly but it came out more of a grimace. 

"Ladies." a deep male voice greeted the table. 

"James!" Lex greeted back with a slap on his shoulder. James laughed. 

"I was wondering if I might escort Lena to the entertainment tonight?" he asked somewhat sheepishly. All eyes were on Lena and she looked to Lex for support.

"Come on Lena, don't keep the gentleman waiting." Lillian warned.

"I thought you had a thing with Jack tonight?" Lex offered. 

"Oh I..yes Jack. Sorry." Lena offered.

"It's fine." James said with a smile. Lena sighed grateful for the temporary reprieve.   
~~~~

"Well if she acted more like a proper lady." Lillian seethes as Lionel guides her around the dance floor. Kara rolls her eyes as she twirls her partner around near the arguing couple. 

"Where's Lucy?" a very angry Mr Kellerman demands. 

"She's taking a break. She needs a break!" Kara snaps. Mr Kellerman studies her closely. 

"Just make sure it's not an all night break." he warns before turning and leaving. 

"I'm sorry you had to witness that." James remarks as he shakes his head. "Lets get out of here." he says before dragging Lena along. 

Lena's heart was in her throat as they rounded a darkened corner. James spun almost pouncing on her.

Lena pressed her palm to his face and he scowled. Undeterred he leaned in again and that's when Lena heard the whimper. 

"I uh.. Oh.." Lena groaned and grabbed at her stomach. "I don't feel so.." Lena stopped leaning forward and retching. James jumped back as if she had stung him.

"You know what? Yeah we should say goodnight. " James said with a fake smile as he hurried off.

Lena smirked to herself then ran off the find Alex. 

"Its Lucy." she whispered in Alex's ear. Alex cringed and drug Kara off the dance floor.

"I tried to warn her." Kara huffs as she hurries in the direction Lena pointed out.

"What's wrong with her?" Lena asks and the other two women glance at her in disbelief.

"She's knocked up." Alex states matter of factly. Kara cringes and Lena looks at them.

"But..how?" she questions and Alex spins towards her.

"Your parents never explained that to you?" 

"No.. I mean yes.. I just thought she was.." Lena trails off suddenly very shy. Kara glares at Alex.

"What have you been telling her?" Kara glares. Alex rubs the back of her neck awkwardly.  "Nothin."

"Some how I don't believe you."

"She hooked up with James." Alex gags and Lena suddenly feels very ill.

"Like I warned her not to." Kara murmurs. 

"Getting involved with self indulgent rich people is always a bad idea." Alex parrots what Kara always says and Kara nods firmly. 

"No offense." they both say in unison but Lena remains quiet.


	7. She Doesn't Have a Boyfriend

"I'm sure everything is going to be ok." Lena offers and everyone in the room stop to look at her.

Lucy lays on her bed hair wet with perspiration and hands rubbing gently at her stomach.

"Lena is it?" Lucy scoffs. "What do you know about my problems?" she challenges. 

Alex ducked her head sheepishly. Lucy glared at her. "Jesus Alex now she's going to tell her rich boyfriend and we'll all be fired!"

Alex ignores Lucy's protests and turns back to Lena. "I can get her an appointment but it costs five hundred dollars." Alex says softly.

"Well if its James he can afford it. I'm sure if you just told him." Lena suggests.

"He knows." Lucy says with a sigh running her hand through her damp hair." Lena gapes but shakes her head, she should've known. 

"Go back to mommy, daddy, and your rich boyfriend." Lucy snaps as she shifts in her bed.

Lena straightens. "Mommy and daddy couldn't careless if I existed. And I do NOT have a boyfriend. " Lena snapped back with disgust on the last word. Without another word she turned on her heel and storms out the door.

Her chest is out and chin high as she marches out of the staff quarters. As she rounds the darkened corner towards the guest quarters her posture gives. Her shoulders sag and she crosses her arms defensively.  

"What's wrong sis?" Lex asks barely looking up from his book. 

"Nothing. " Lena brushes him off and Lex quirks an eyebrow. 

"Do you think dad would give me five hundred dollars?" she asks with a sigh.

"What did you get yourself mixed up in now?" 

"Nothing.. I.." 

Lex pinches the bridge of his nose. "I'll get you the money. You really should refrain from getting mixed up with these sorts of people though." 

Lena scowls and starts to argue but stops short saying simply thanks before trudging off to her room.

~~~~

"She's got fire. I can see why you like her." Lucy quips and Kara groans. Alex turns to the pair mouth open. 

"K-kara.." Alex breathes. 

"Don't act so surprised Alex! What did you think Lucy and I were doing in my-"

"No no no lalala" Alex calls dramatically with her fingers in her ears. Lucy and Kara laugh at her.

"What I meant was you're the one always preaching about keeping our distance." Alex scolded.

Lucy scoffed. "Oh please we all saw you staring at her butt."

"Look but don't touch!" Alex huffed crossing her arms defensively causing Kara and Lucy to laugh again.

"At least we know she doesn't have a boyfriend." Kara muses.

"Karaaaa" Alex and Lucy protest in unison.


	8. This Is Not Going To Turn Out Well

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "See. She can't do it." Kara says.
> 
> "Come on Kara. You're a strong partner." Lucy interjects and Kara glares at her. Kara sighs and looks at Lena who finally nods. 
> 
> Kara's heart about leaps out of her chest. This is so not going to turn out well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The dancing lessons begin as tension grows. What could possibly go wrong? 
> 
> Sorry im very slow lately. Enjoy! 
> 
> Come holler at me on Tumblr. 
> 
> Pcktsprgrl.Tumblr.com

Lena marched into the staff quarters. People were dancing closely again but to slower music. She weaved her way through the crowd squinting against the smoke.

She held the envelope out proudly to Lucy. "James?" Lucy questioned, her arms looped around Kara's neck as they swayed together. 

"No hes a self entitled ass." Lena says in disgust.

"Then..?" Lucy questions. "I asked my brother ." Lena beams. 

"I can't." Lucy says shaking her head as she turns her head away from Lena .

Kara grins at Lena proudly then turns her head towards Lucy. "What are you doing?!" she asks incredulously as she turns Lucy to look her in the eyes.

"I can't." Lucy protests. 

Kara studies her intently "What are you doing?"

"I will not take charity. " 

Lena stood steadfastly holding the envelope out to Lucy. Their eyes locked in a silent combat and Lena jutted her jaw out. Lucy finally sighed and took the envelope from Lena's hand. A smile slowly tugged at Lucy's lips and the tension was momentarily lifted. 

"And there's another problem. Kara and Lucy were supposed to dance the mambo the only night the doctor can get here." Alex muses and sips at her beer. 

Lena chews her lip in thought. "How about you?" she suggestions to Alex. Alex chokes on her beer. 

"No I really..cannot do that!" Alex protests and Lena quirks an eyebrow. 

"How about..." Lena starts and Lucy snaps. "No miss fix it. Everyone here works." she emphasizes the last word and rolls her eyes. The group goes silent and Lena stares at her shoes.

"Why don't you do it?" Alex suggests. Lena stares at her and Kara looks mildly panicked. 

"What?! No I can't.." Lena stammers. Kara breaths a sigh of relief. She knew she wouldn't make it if she had her that close. Kara shudders.

"See. She can't do it." Kara says.

"Come on Kara. You're a strong partner." Lucy interjects and Kara glares at her. Kara sighs and looks at Lena who finally nods. 

Kara's heart about leaps out of her chest. This is so not going to turn out well. 

~~~~~~

Kara sucks in a breath as she reaches for Lena's hand. She spins her into herself and has to fight a groan from escaping her lips. 

Gently she tilts her head so her lips are almost brushing Lena's neck. She raises her arm and starts slowly dragging her finger tips down Lena's arm.

She can see Lena's chest rise and fall faster and she tells herself its from the dancing. Down further almost by Lena's breast and Kara can barely contain her desire.

That's when it happens. Lena jerks from her arms with a laugh and Kara startles.

"Sorry.. Sorry.." Lena apologizes face flush, from embarrassment, Kara tells herself. Kara sighs and spins Lena back against her. The breath escaping her lips in a huff and the hair on Lena's neck stands up.

Lena drapes her arm over Kara's neck as instructed. Turning her head slightly to look at Kara, she chews the inside of her cheek. It'd only be a quick movement to kiss Kara. They were so close.

Lena almost follows through until Kara hits the ticklish spot on her ribs again. Lena jerks and laughs almost bumping heads with Kara.

Kara frowns and Lena grimaces. Finally Lena contains her laughter and Kara's hand trails the whole way down and across her body grasping at her hand. Their eyes meet for a charged moment before Lena is being spun away and back again.

She crashes a little too hard into Kara's front, knocking the wind from both of them. Kara groans and drops Lena's hands.

"I'm sorry. Did I hurt you?" Lena questions,  looking Kara over in concern. 

"It's fine." Kara breaths and steps back frantically. "Uh.. Take five." Kara blurts before practically running out the door.


	9. I Can't Do This

"I can't do this!" Kara groans and flops beside Lucy in her bed.

"What? Oh you mean Lena?" Lucy asks and Kara's eyes widen. Lucy laughs "I meant dancing but I can see you have other things on your mind." 

"This is serious!" Kara protests.

"Honestly Kara. Self control!" Lucy says as she grunts.  "Lets go." 

"Where?" Kara asks.

"Back to Lena. I'm assuming you left her in confusion." Lucy remarks. Kara's face reddens. 

"Let's go. I'm going to help you." Lucy leaves and Kara scampers after her.

~~~~  
Lena slides down the far wall staring at her water bottle in disgust. She knew she'd mess this up somehow. Should she just leave or wait? 

Lucy marches into the dance studio with Kara following behind. Lena startles as the door closes loudly. 

"Oh.. Was I that bad?" Lena questions her shoulders slumping foreward slightly.

"Of course not!" Kara protests a little too loudly and Lucy rolls her eyes.

"I'm here to give pointers and tips from my perspective." Lucy says with a warm smile. Lucy crosses her arms as Kara starts leading Lena around.

Lena jumps as she feels Lucy's hands on her wrist adjusting it then pressing firmly into the middle of her back and keeping her hand there. Together the three of them move in unison around the dance floor. 

Kara sits crossed legged on the floor as Lucy turns on the music. "Ok first its the attitude. You want to look like you're about to devour Kara." at that Kara chokes on her water and Lena's face turns bright red. "Be seductive.. be effortless!" Lucy  frowns. Lucy takes Lena's hands in hers and begins doing the first few steps, while Kara taps the floor.

"Great! Wrist locked.. Good! Now just kind of run your hands up and through the back of your hair. " Lucy demonstrates as she says it. 

Kara watches tapping along to the beat. A good excuse to stare at Lena she muses and swallows thickly.


	10. It Can't Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Guess she likes slumming too." James remarks and Lex glares. "Breath a word of this and I will destroy you." he leans closer and James rocks back in his chair. 
> 
> "Not my business." James holds his hands up in a placating manner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I changed the story a bit here. In my version Lena totally gets busted at the dance demonstration. Hope you all like it. Characters not mine.

"Head up, shoulders back, wrists locked." Lena repeats and tries looking confident but she sighs. 

Lucy scowls as she works on adjusting the low cut red dress Lena is to perform in.

"What if I forget the steps, miss the turn, get dizzy and fall on my face?" Lena's shoulders slump and her gaze falls.

"You won't." Lucy mumbles and walks in front of Lena to see how the dress fits. She takes both of Lena's hands in her and Lena raises an eyebrow at her.

"Thank you for.. I mean it's important that you know. I don't sleep around." Lucy's eyes pool with tears. "I thought he really loved me." her voices trails off.

"That's not on you. You deserve so much better." Lena says softly. 

"Yeah.." Lucy's shoulder's sag and tears run down her cheeks.

"Hey." Lena prods softly. "It's true." 

Lucy smiles softly. "Thanks." They fall into silence as Lucy finishes making adjustments to the dress. 

"You're all right about one thing.. Rich entitled men are the worst." Lena smiles as Lucy meets her gaze, and smiles.

"You'll do great tonight! Just follow Kara's lead." Lena wraps her arms around herself as her cheeks color.

~~~~  
"Presenting Kara Danvers and partner doing mambo magic!!" 

Lena bit her lip as the music started. 

"You'll be fine." Kara whispered in her ear as she wrapped her arms around her. Together they twirled around the stage in perfect unison. 

Kara grabbed Lena's hand spinning her towards herself. Lena took an extra half turn and ran into Kara. Kara grunted but kept going. 

"Dude.. Is that your sister?" James asked incredulously and Lex startled looking up.

"It.. Can't .... Be..." his eyes were wide as he stared at the pair on stage. 

Lena ran towards Kara a slight hesitation before turning back to the crowd moving her hands outward with her thumbs out of her fists. 

Lex groaned and James smirks. 

"Guess she likes slumming too." James remarks and Lex glares. 

"Breath a word of this and I will destroy you." he leans closer and James rocks back in his chair. 

"Not my business." James holds his hands up in a placating manner.


	11. Watch Your Step Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I didn't think I'd see you again." Kara says as she opens the door. 
> 
> "I'm sorry for how my brother treated you." Lena responds as she shuffles into the room.
> 
> "S'ok" Kara shrugs stuffing her hands in her pockets.
> 
> "It's not just you." Lena continues. "He had no right talking like that though." 
> 
> "The reason people treat me like I'm nothing is because I'm nothing." Kara remarks as she stands hands in her pockets.
> 
> "That's not true! You you're everything!" Lena blinks tears. Kara's jaw slackens a moment but she returns to her stoic self.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh this isn't as good as it was since I accidently deleted what was supposed to be the final version. :/ 
> 
> So I redid the rating for this chapter.

Lena laughs and leans into Kara who grins at her. "You did great tonight." Kara says as she drapes her arm over her shoulders.

Lena smiles up at her about to say something when she freezes. 

"Wh-" Kara starts but her eyes follow Lena's gaze. Lex pushes away from kara's car and walks towards the pair. 

"Yeah you did great." Lex starts then scowls. "Just one question. Have you lost your mind! ?" 

Kara's fists clench as Lena shrinks back. Lex grabs roughly at her arm and Kara starts to react.

"Watch your step girl." Lex warns. Lena straightens looking Lex in the eye defiantly. 

"They'll lock you away for this." Lex thumbs towards Kara as he leans over Lena menacingly.

Lena glances towards Kara then back at Lex "I don't care." she responds. 

"You don't care?" Lex mocks. "I can't keep protecting you if you keep rubbing it in everyone's faces." 

"I. don't. care." Lena states flatly punctuating each word forcefully.

Lex laughs mirthlessly wiping his hand over his face. "What do you think they'll do to her then?" Lex scowls. Lena falters and her shoulders slump forward. 

"Okay." she says defeated. Lex huffs and starts dragging her away. Lena looks helplessly back and Kara who can only stand and watch. 

~~~

"I didn't think I'd see you again." Kara says as she opens the door. 

"I'm sorry for how my brother treated you." Lena responds as she shuffles into the room.

"S'ok" Kara shrugs stuffing her hands in her pockets.

"It's not just you." Lena continues. "He had no right talking like that though." 

"The reason people treat me like I'm nothing is because I'm nothing." Kara remarks as she stands hands in her pockets.

"That's not true! You you're everything!" Lena blinks tears. Kara's jaw slackens a moment but she returns to her stoic self.

"I've never met anybody like you. You're not afraid of anything." Kara remarks. Ko

"Me? I'm scared of everything!" Lena almost shouts voice trembling.

"I'm scared of what I saw , what I did but mostly." Lena stops swallowing hard, "I'm scared of walking out of this room and never feeling my whole life the way I feel when I'm with you." Lena's chest rises and falls as Kara stands silently regarding her. 

The record player switches songs and Lena makes a split second decision. "Dance with me?" she asks and steps forward.

"Here?" Kara questions and works her jaw uncertain.

"Yes.." Lena whispers pressing her body close to Kara's. Kara swallows but begins leading her into a slow dance pressing impossibly closer. Kara dips Lena and her hair cascades back.

Before Lena can stop herself she's kissing Kara's collarbones around her tank top and Kara gasps. Her hands move tentatively over Kara's body running fingertips over her hip and around to Kara's backside.

Kara works her jaw and closes her eyes tightly. Lena kisses her shoulders and comes back to standing in front of Kara.

Kara has gone completely still and her mouth forms a thin line.

Lena stops suddenly unsure as she searches Kara's eyes until Kara grabs her wrists moving them above her head and sliding her hands down her body.

Lena groans as Kara untucks her shirt pulling it over her head. Gently cupping her breasts and flicking her tongue out lightly over Lena's lips. Lena's breath quickens as Kara looks at her through hooded eyes. Kara drops her shirt to the floor and slides her hand up workng at the clasp of her bra.

Lena pulls frantically at Kara's tanktop and Kara releases her and lifts her arms. Lena's mouth drops as she drops the shirt. Before Kara can say anything Lena is surging forward capturing her lips in a heated kiss. Kara moans as their nearly bare chests press together.

Lena gasped as her back hit the mattress and Kara collapsed on top of her. Naked bodies interlocked and Kara rocked her hips into Lena's.

"Okay?" Kara whispers and Lena bites her lip nodding a response. Kara smiles as her hand glides over Lena's hip then between her thighs.


End file.
